Speak Easy to Me
by 1SquealsnFeels
Summary: Flynn and Lucy have to find the Rittenhouse agent in Chicago 1929, but will they find something else with their hearts? - Fluff fic set between episodes 7 & 8 of season 2.- Kudos to my betatizers Harvey Berlin, my mom, sis and best friend!
1. Chapter 1

It was half past midnight in the city of Chicago, 1929. It was mid-spring but a little nip could be felt in the night air as Flynn was slammed backwards against a dark alley brick wall.

The Rittenhouse agent reached inside his coat for his gun, but Flynn launched himself at him, crushing the man into the opposite wall. Stunned, the agent dropped his gun as Flynn delivered a smashing blow to his jaw, grabbed the agent's head, twisted hard, snapping his neck. The dead agent crumpled unceremoniously to the ground at his feet.

Flynn leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard as Rufus and Lucy ran by the end of the alley, skidding to a halt as they spotted him. He wiped the sweat off his face as they raced down toward him.

"Are you alright?" Lucy said simultaneously with Rufus exclaiming, "Man, what happened?!"

"I found the backdoor just as he opened it and he punched me," Flynn said rubbing his jaw.

Lucy and Rufus leaned in closer to look at the man's face. Rufus asked, "Is that the Rittenhouse guy?"

"It is," Lucy determined.

"Good." Flynn pushed himself off the wall, "Getting things done." He smiled.

"You got to get rid of him now," Lucy said looking between the two men.

"Great," Rufus said under his breath.

Flynn replied nonchalantly, "Where's the car?"

THREE HOURS EARLIER

Rufus asked, "So, we're going to intercept the Rittenhouse agent who's going to be the new nightclub owner?"

Rufus, Lucy and Flynn sat at the little meeting table in their dreary home of the bunker.

"Correct," Christopher replied. "We found that Rittenhouse has gone to 1929 Chicago. We believe their goal is to establish a sleeper agent, but we also found that a second agent is being sent in to kill someone of who we don't know yet."

"We don't know?" Flynn interrupted looking from Christopher to Lucy.

Lucy cleared her throat, "There isn't any real historical event during that time of the year."

Rufus spread his hands in question, "How long will we need to be there?"

"Hopefully not too long," Christopher replied. "You'll go in and establish yourselves into the speakeasy club scene and Chicago life. The present employees at the club do not know what the new nightclub owner, A.K.A, sleeper agent, looks like. So, you will need to eliminate him, and Flynn will step in as Smith and take the nightclub owner position. This will enable him to hide in plain sight. You will then stay until you track down the second Rittenhouse agent and eliminate him as well." She gestured to Rufus, "You'll be the trumpet player in the band-."

"Seriously? I haven't played since high school! And it was all Star-Spangled Banner and My Country, 'Tis of Thee!"

"You'll be fine." Christopher said, "It'll come back to you." She looked over to Lucy. "Lucy, you will be one of the dancers and... Flynn's mistress."

Lucy looked over at Flynn and they held each other's gaze for an uncomfortable second before she turned to Christopher and asked, "Is that necessary?"

Flynn piped up crossing his arms over his broad chest, "Don't like dancing?"

Rolling her eyes, she went on, "Aside from the fact that I haven't danced since the ninth grade, do I really need to be a mistress?"

"It's a good idea to have you employed as a dancer, and the dancing will come back to you," she side barred, "and be his girl so no one would ever question you always being there. Also, it will easily free you two up to talk intimately together."

No one said anything as Rufus looked with wonder between his two teammates, seeing their eyes had met together yet again. Flynn uncrossed his arms, and leaned forward without breaking his duel with the lovely dark brown eyes across from him. "Sounds like a plan, let's get going."

* * *

"Ya really got it there, sugar! Now put it all together smooth like. Double time and just bump it a little harder." Gigi was an established dancer at the Moonlight Club and Harry, the last club owner's right-hand man, had suggested to Flynn that Lucy learn the dance routines through her.

In time to the music, Lucy raised her hands and waved them in the air, kicked right, kicked left, kicked right, kicked left, turned, placed her hands behind her head and ended the move with a hard bump on her right hip. Gigi giggled, clapping her hands as she went over to the portable phonograph lifting the needle off the record.

The bobbed, strawberry blonde grabbed Lucy's shoulders in excitement, "You're a real natural! Ya had me going there when ya said ya didn't know how to dance."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you!" She had been spending the morning and afternoon on the club's dance floor learning the routines that she would need to do with the other girls for that evening and the next.

Lucy sat and took a drink of water. Gigi pulled up a chair looking at her curiously as she sat next to her crossing her legs, "Say, where ya from?"

"Sausalito," Lucy said looking over the rim of her glass as she took another drink.

"Ooooh stars! That's near San Francisco, right? I would love to see San Francisco! That where ya met Smith?"

"Um hm, it is," Lucy nodded, hoping she wouldn't keep asking questions.

"Boy, ya know, if I can get my guy to take me there, I think it'd be just swell," Gigi's face became wistful, "But he and I…" She looked over at Lucy, "You and Smith seem to be okay. Why's it so hard?"

"Me and Smith weren't always okay. But we talked, and little by little, I got to know him. And now," she gave her a wry smile, "he's not so bad."

"That's just grand," Gigi replied softly, "Seems he's lucky to have ya." She looked at the clock and stood, "You're ready as you'll ever be, sugar." Lucy rose too following her to the coat rack as she went on, "You'll be next to me, so if ya get lost, just sorta glance over to get back in line." She slipped into her coat, "Besides, most of the gents that come here will already be smashed, so they won't notice or care if ya misstep. Rest up, and I'll see ya later."

"Thank you, Gigi, I really am grateful."

"Pleasures all mine, sweetie and welcome to the Moonlight Club." Gigi opened her arms and gave her a big hug, waved goodbye and left.

* * *

On the third floor of the club was a little two-bedroom apartment. Lucy moved over to the sitting room window and sat in it, looking down on the street below. Picking up the moves had been a lot easier than she thought and she was enjoying it too. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Enjoy something.

Things had grown gloomy living out in the bunker with nothing but dark thoughts chasing her around in her mind. No longer living in her own home, she no longer had freedom to go and do anything as she pleased. Rittenhouse was always rearing their ugly heads. And Wyatt was off with Jessica at a weekend getaway. That had been fine with her because Jessica seemed okay and Lucy saw that they were good together, but it sparked a bit of envy. Not of Jessica having Wyatt, but of them having each other. Having someone in the world that they could call their own. Same with Rufus and Jiya. The only time she felt any remote type of companionship was with Flynn.

Of late it had become a thing with them to watch TV or movies together. Truth be told, she had actually begun to look forward to spending the time with him, especially after the night they spent talking. Sometimes the guys would go on missions and she would find herself waiting for him to return. And when he did, that was the time when she felt-

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

Rufus' head popped in, "Brought you a sandwich." He stepped in with a plate that had two slices of white bread with a slice of bologna and cheese.

"You shouldn't have," She took the plate and smiled, "It looks good. Thank you, Rufus."

"No problem. How'd your practice go?"

"Better than I imagined. I just hope I don't trip over my feet. You?"

"I played and practiced and at least I'm to the point where it doesn't sound like I'm murdering a turkey." Lucy laughed and took a bite of her sandwich as Rufus headed for the door. "Gotta go try on my suit for tonight. Flynn said he'd be up-oh, here he is."

Lucy looked up as Flynn walked in, "Just heard that there will be a few mobsters coming in to check out the new nightclub owner tonight."

"Great. If we don't get shot by Rittenhouse, we can get shot by mobsters," Rufus dead panned.

Flynn grinned at him, "Are you able to play something non-patriotic?"

"Good as I'll ever get for tonight, but you won't be seeing any grandstanding from me," He went to the door, "See you all tonight." And with that he left.

Lucy sat back in the window with the plate on her lap as she took another bite of her bologna and cheese.

He crossed the room sliding his hands in his pockets, "How were the lessons?"

"They went well, believe it or not. If I don't fall on my face, I think I'll come off well as a nightclub owner's girl." She smiled.

That was something that she didn't do very often, smile. It lit up her face, brightened her eyes and affected him. "I'm sure you won't fall on your face."

She caught the smile he gave her and the word handsome came to mind…not for the first time. He leaned against the wall next to the window where she was seated. A breeze from the evening air gently blew the white lace curtains as they both looked down at the street.

"We're going to have to really sell it tonight," He said quietly.

"Well...I'll do my best since I'm your dame." They glanced over at each other with a little smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Dressed in a black three-piece suit with a red tie, gold pocket watch and chain, Flynn went out to the club floor as the staff were setting up the last items on the tables, anticipating a busy night. Backstage, he found Rufus dressed in a white three-piece suit with a black vest.

"Hey… Boss." Rufus reluctantly called Flynn as he approached him.

"Rufus!" Flynn clapped him on his shoulder shaking it heartily, "This club is counting on you to be a sensation, think you can do it?"

Rufus gave him an imploring look for him to keep it down. Flynn went on more quietly, "You won't be able to see much from the stage, but keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Got it, Boss."

Flynn noticed him pushing the finger buttons on his trumpet, "You're not nervous, are you?"

"A little," Rufus admitted.

"Really? Well," he leaned in closer to Rufus' ear, "Just don't blow it."

Rufus rolled his eyes, "Oh, you got jokes tonight." Flynn chuckled as he walked away toward the dressing rooms.

Girls in their robes were flying about, going in and out of the dressing room. One red head rushed by Flynn and he caught her by the arm. "Hey, is Lucy in there?"

"Who's Lucy?"

"Pretty new girl, silky dark hair, soft brown eyes."

"Oooh, her," she looked Flynn up and down, "sure, she's in there." She leaned in closer to him batting her eyes, "I'm Dottie. You want I should go get her?"

The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen. Flynn placed his hands on her shoulders, moving her toward the door. "Yes. Go get her." She frowned at his stern, fatherly voice.

Gigi opened the door and saw Flynn there and looked at Dottie, "Dotts! Hurry kid and go get ready!"

Dottie whined, "I was just talking to-."

"Go on, beat it," Gigi said through her teeth.

Dottie gave her a hard, sarcastic smile and went into the dressing room.

Gigi looked at Flynn, "Hiya Mr. Smith. Don't mind Dotts."

"Hello, Gigi. Is Lucy nearby?"

"She's gettin' all dolled up, hold on…" She ducked back in closing the door, but Flynn heard her yell, "Hey, Luce! You've got an admirer here to see ya!"

"Hey, Boss!" A short, stocky man made his way over to Flynn.

"Harry is it?"

The biggest smile went across his face, "Yeah, I'm Harry! Big Jim just telephoned and said-."

A woman with bobbed, light brown hair stepped out of the dressing room making Harry stop in the middle of his sentence, "Hiya, Mae." She barely looked at him, "Hiya, Harry." Flynn watched as Harry's eyes followed Mae down the hallway.

"You were saying?" Flynn asked getting his attention back.

"Er, sorry...they'll have the booze here in half an hour."

"Good. Make sure you're back there to meet them. Don't want them waiting too long."

Harry showed all his teeth again as his head bobbed up and down, "Sure Boss!"

The dressing room door opened a crack and Lucy stuck her head out and immediately noticed Flynn, all clean cut, wearing a nice suit. He looked good. Really good. First thing he noticed was her hair. It was parted on the side with finger waves while the rest was curled tightly making him wonder what it would feel like in his hands.

"Hey, handsome, you're going to have to wait for the show to get a look at the goods," Lucy oozed silkily.

"You know I can get a show whenever I want," he said leaning closer, "Mob boss tonight. Come downstairs to my table after your dance." Lucy nodded as he looked down at her lips. "Do I get a kiss?"

She looked at his lips and said, "Nope," And quickly closed the door.

* * *

The club was in full swing with the band pumping lively tunes, and the patrons getting into the mood as Flynn shook the extended hand of the man in front of him, sizing him up. Mob boss, Antonio Rosetti, A.K.A. Shakes Rosetti, had arrived in the club along with three of his heavies, each more uglier than the last. He was a tall man with a long face, possibly in his late forties or early fifties and wearing a pinstripe suit.

"The name's Smith," Flynn said, "And I have a nice place set up just for you at my own personal table." Flynn swept his hand out toward a large table. It was situated right at the edge of the dance floor adorned with a white tablecloth, two glass ashtrays and a candle in a glass holder. Weaving through the tables and patrons, the men made their way over with the heavies eyeing everything and everyone as they went. Shakes sat in the middle of the table with two of his thugs on his right and one on his left. Once they were seated, Flynn sat at the head. A server immediately appeared at his elbow. "Stan, please see that our guest get whatever they like," he looked back at his table guest, "it's on the house, gentlemen."

After Stan went off, Shakes sat back in his chair getting comfortable as he looked over at Flynn.

"Real hospitable of you, ah, Smith. You got a first name?"

Flynn opened his jacket and eased out two Cuban cigars. Removing his clipper from his pocket, he clipped the end of one and held it out toward Shakes and replied, "Just Smith." One of his goons took the cigar and passed it to Shakes as another struck a match to light it. Shakes took some puffs on it as Flynn clipped and lit his own.

Shakes eyed him, "Never heard of you...Smith. Name don't fit the accent." Raising his cigar to his mouth again, he took a puff and asked, "Where you from?"

"Hungaria."

Just then the lights dimmed and Fred the emcee came out to the microphone set to the far left of the stage.

"That was Don Dynamite and his Renown Knights. Aren't they just swell?" Clapping and whistling went up. "Now! To keep up the sizzling fun! Ladies and gentlemen, the Moonlight Club would like to present what you've all been waiting for this evening. Without further ado, we give you...The Moonlight Giiiiiirls!"

More clapping and whistling reverberated through the club as the band launched into an upbeat tune. Five girls ran out from both sides of the stage, down the steps and onto the dance floor with all ten meeting in the middle.

And Lucy was right in front of Flynn.

Their eyes met, and she smiled as his gaze went right down to want she had on. Her entire outfit was made of pastel pink lame'. She was wearing dancing heels, short shorts that had short layers of fringe circling all around them. Bare midriff and a bra that had short layers of fringe attached with the bottom row circling all around the base of the bra with the fringe just barely brushing the top of her midriff. With ruby red lips and a pink lame' hairband in her dark, satiny waves and curls…

Lucy was hot.

Flynn would be lying if he said he'd never imagined what she might look like with less clothes, and this certainly fueled his imagination.

The ladies got into the vigorous routine that was a mixture of the Black Bottom and the Shimmy. Lucy executed the dance steps well and shimmied her everything making her fringe shake all around her. Hands in the air, she kicked right, kicked left, kicked right, kicked left, turned, placed her hands behind her head and bumped her hip out which was accentuated with the loud boom of the bass drum. She successfully aimed her bump toward Flynn while simultaneously giving him a hard, saucy wink which made his mouth fall open a little bit at her audacious sexiness. The girls danced into a line, shook their fringe hard for the finale as the number came to a rousing end with the girls having one hand behind their head and the other lifted high shouting, "WOO!" in unison. They held their position as the club cheered, whistled and applauded. Splitting in half, they ran back up the steps to the stage and disappeared.

* * *

"Your club's got some pretty decent booze."

Flynn had lead Shakes and his men to the hidden room downstairs in the basement. It was like a whole other club there with smaller tables and drinks aplenty. Some people moved about on the small dance floor as others laughed and talked in the dimly lit room.

Shakes took a drink of his whiskey, "And some good-looking girls too. Gonna be some stiff competition with Club Rogue."

"They'll be out of business soon enough," Flynn replied taking a drink of his own whiskey.

Shakes threw back his head in laughter. Leaning on the table he pointed at Flynn, "You got some hard rocks saying something like that." He chuckled some more, "He's new to the block too."

This got Flynn's attention. Maybe this could be the guy they were looking for. Shakes continued, "We'll see who's the last man standing."

Lucy came up behind Flynn, snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. He looked up at her. Still in her costume, she had a little nervous smile as she said, "Hey handsome." Taking one of her hands in his, he pulled her around and settled her on his lap. Clearly Lucy hadn't expected this, and she sat there stiffly.

Flynn smoothly lifted her hand over his head, draping her arm around him. "That's more like it," he said to her as his warm hands encircled her waist. "Gentlemen, this," he grinned up at her, "...is Lucy." Lucy looked at the men, "It's nice to meet you."

Shakes sat back looking her up and down, leering at her with no shame... "You're a pretty sweet thing."

"My...pretty sweet thing," Flynn clarified.

Lucy raised her hand to his cheek and wiped off the lipstick she'd just placed there with her thumb. "I love it when you speak easy to me…my...my…," Flynn saw Lucy searching for a word and she finally said, "love monkey." She saw his eyes brighten as if he were about to burst out laughing but held it.

Shakes suddenly stood, "Well ain't this cute." His goons stood up with him as he continued, "But sorry I'm going to have to take off." Lucy slid off Flynn's lap and he stood as well.

"You're welcome to come by anytime," Flynn said to Shakes as one of his henchmen came over and laid his coat over his shoulders. Shakes picked up his whiskey tumbler, drained it and slammed it down on the table. "I'll be taking you up on that," flicking his eyes quickly over Lucy, he turned and left.

* * *

"Love monkey?" Flynn laughed as he closed the third-floor apartment door behind him, "Lucy, you can't be making jokes while I'm sitting in front of organized crime bosses."

She rolled her eyes as she plopped onto the sofa, "I couldn't think of anything else."

There was a knock at the door and Flynn went over to it, "Who is it?"

"Rufus."

Flynn let him in and shut the door, "What did you find out?"

"The new owner of Club Rogue's name is Clyde McKinney. He bought the place from the previous owners for thirty thousand dollars."

"Thirty thousand dollars?" Lucy repeated, "That's pretty steep for the 1920's."

"Yeah," Rufus replied, "And the club wasn't even doing that well."

"We're going to have to check it out when they're peak business," Flynn said.

"How? We all have to be here," Lucy reminded.

"Send Harry," Flynn said as he looked back at Rufus, "Did you find out anything about Shakes working with him?"

"No, but I did hear that he shows up there every now and then. Not sure how much that helps."

Lucy shivered, "That guy makes my skin crawl."

"What'd he do?" Rufus asked.

"What you'd expect from a mob boss looking at a dance girl. Calls you sweet thing with oily leers."

"Yikes," Rufus responded.

Flynn crossed his arms, "Shakes may be a problem in more ways than one."

"Problems with the mob? Big surprise," Rufus went to the door, "I'll try to find out more, guys, and keep my ears open. For now, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Rufus," Lucy said.

"Night, Lucy."

Flynn opened the door for him, "The trumpet tonight? Not too bad."

Not sure of what to do with a compliment from Flynn, Rufus just responded, "Thanks, but don't get used to it." With that he went across the hall to his room as Flynn shut the door.

"You, by the way, danced really well tonight," he sat down next to her, "I think I have to call foul on your denial of being any good." The look she gave him told him that she was wondering if he were kidding. Easing his large frame back against the sofa, he looked over at her noticing she had removed the pink band, but her hair was still all dark waves and curls, "You don't believe me?"

Pulling her satin robe tighter around her middle, she shifted sideways on the sofa to face him. Tucking her feet under her she said, "I guess jazz, ballet and tap have finally paid off." Laughing to herself she reminisced, "Ninth grade was moons ago."

"Why did you stop?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know." Thinking about it some more, she propped her elbow up on the back of the sofa and leaned her head against her hand. "Partly because I was getting more into history and the debate team. And…" Her fingers caught his attention as she absentmindedly raked them through her hair, "maybe partly...because I didn't think I was really any good at it."

He grinned, laying his head back against the sofa, "Foul." She gave a soft laugh as he went on, "It looked like you were really enjoying it. You looked happy. Not something I see on Lucy a lot."

She looked at his dark eyes and felt that same comfort that she had been feeling with him as of late. Her lips, that still had a hint of the ruby red, lifted a little at the corners. "I did enjoy it," she admitted, closing her eyes. "Being in the bunker… It's just so depressing. I mean, you must feel it too. The dreariness, the drabness, the suffocation, there's no real freedom. The only time I do feel better is when we watch TV…or talk." Their eyes met briefly as silence fell between them.

She inhaled, "You're not too bad yourself at this nightclub owner stuff. A natural."

The smile she gave him lit up her soft, brown eyes and he returned it as he sat up, "You should get some sleep and I should get some sleep."

She replied with a sigh, "Agreed."

He stood and held out his hand for her. Looking at it, she placed hers in his, and he pulled her up. When she tried to let go, he gently held it fast making her look back at him. "And you were sexy. Something that I don't see on Lucy a lot either." A blush crept up from her neck and covered her face. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight." He released her hand, and she went to her bedroom, quietly shutting her door.

Sexy.

Lucy laid in the cool sheets of the brass bed. The small lamp on the nightstand gave off a soft, warm glow as she looked at the light green wallpaper with beige flowers and thought about what Flynn said.

It was something she had never been called before. At least by someone she didn't mind calling her that, and... she didn't mind Flynn calling her that. After all the practicing and wondering if she would get the steps in the short amount of time, she was thrilled she did it all without stumbling or worse. Thrilled she successfully executed it because her anxiety level had risen with every hour as it got closer to showtime, and not solely because she'd thought she may fall, but because she was going to dance in front of Flynn. Only wearing a fringed pink bathing suit to boot, but she did it! Once she ran out to the dance floor and saw him, she felt that same feeling of comfort come over her whenever he was near. The routine came easily to her to the point where she even winked at him which had been completely spontaneous. But sitting in Flynn's lap was not something she expected. Trying to be in character by placing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, she thought that would suffice, but in one swift motion, she was in his lap and certain she was looking awkward. His placing her arm around his shoulder and his hands on her waist and even his introduction of her, made her relax and feel…comfortable.

She turned over onto her side and turned off the lamp. Sliding her hands underneath the pillow, she gazed at the moonlight cascading its soft glow onto the carpet and tried to not think of the feel of his warm hands on her waist.

Sexy.

Flynn laid in the dark on the brass bed in the other bedroom that was across the living room from Lucy's. Red neon from the sign across the street blinked on and off onto the brown wallpaper with a gold art-deco pattern. The last time he said that word was to Lorena. He never expected to ever say that to anyone else, yet he did tonight and did it rather easily.

For one, seeing Lucy really enjoy herself made him feel happy for her because he knew she hadn't been close to any sort of cheerful in a long time. Bunker life was getting the best of all of them, and he also supposed that seeing Wyatt and Jessica together didn't help her spirits much. He was probably the only one taking bunker life well because it was a million times better than prison. Since the evening where they watched _It Happened One Night_ while having a beer, it had become a regular thing. They'd get back from a mission, debrief with agent Christopher, go change, eat something and each would go their own way. Rufus to Jiya. Wyatt to Jessica. Christopher to her family. Leaving him and Lucy. The routine had become them watching Netflix or whatever movie or TV show they decided on, or they'd just talk. While on the missions Lucy didn't go on, he found that his thoughts would often turn to her. Wondering what she was watching, if she was okay watching by herself and…if she missed him.

Two, seeing Lucy's performance tonight moved her to a different category, one he honestly wasn't sure what to do about. Lucy had slowly become an anchor for him. She was the only one that believed that there was still any good in him, and she willingly put her trust in him. He had already been thinking differently about her since he had thoroughly read and re-read her journal. Now since their friendship had begun to grow, he was seeing her kindness, her willingness to sacrifice for others and much more of her inner strength, which all greatly intrigued him because, let's face it, the little brunette was a force to be reckoned with. All this added in with wanting to see her happy and looking forward to spending time with her, and the ease of pulling her into his lap after she kissed his cheek, tipped the scale moving her into the category of what he could only name as desirable. A level that he had refrained from stepping into. Granted, there were definitely times he wondered what it would be like to entwine his fingers with hers, touch her hair…kiss her lips. But he had fought against it and he thought he did it successfully, but now sexy came right out of his mouth…and he didn't want to take it back.

Sitting up and getting under the covers, Flynn settled back on the soft pillow with one arm thrown over his eyes. A deep sigh escaped him as he tried not to think of dark hair, pink fringe, ruby red lips or the feel of her waist in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, we have things to do today," Flynn's impatient voice came through from the other side of her bedroom door as he knocked.

Opening it, she saw him standing there with one hand braced against the jamb. He was all combed, clean shaven, dressed in a dark gray three-piece suit, silver watch chain, black tie...and grinning. The man looked handsome.

"What are you talking about? Something going on with Rittenhouse?" She had on a mint green short sleeve drop waist belted dress with a pleated skirt and matching t-strap pumps. She wore her hair down over her ears and secured into a low flat bun at the base of her neck so that she could easily put on her matching cloche hat and looked quite attractive.

"You'll see. Now get your hat and coat." Lucy frowned at him but went to get the items off her bed as he went and got his coat and hat. Flynn had woken up with the idea to take Lucy on a day out in 1929 thinking that it would bring another smile, maybe two, to her face. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Outside, the Chicago air was crisp with a spring breeze. The city was alive with automobiles whizzing up and down the street, people going in and out of buildings, walking here and there, and a kid on the corner announcing that the morning paper was two cents.

Approaching the end of another block, Lucy observed, "We've been walking for three blocks." Flynn didn't reply, just kept walking. She knew he heard her and cautioned a glance at him. "You going to tell me where we're going?" Flynn gently placed his hand on her back and guided her around the corner, reached out and opened a door to a restaurant.

"Right here." He said holding it open for her.

A little perplexed she asked, "Here?"

He lifted his eyebrows, "Breakfast. Hungry?" She didn't respond but gave him a suspicious look as she walked in.

The Happy Kitchen was situated right on the corner. Inside were people sitting in booths that lined the windows, tables that filled the middle of the floor and the food counter that ran along the front of the restaurant with people at various stages of consuming breakfast.

"Our table is over here," he guided her to a booth over on the side by the window. Sliding her hands inside her coat, she unfastened the buttons as she looked at the park that was just outside the booths window across the street.

He gestured to help her remove her coat and she complied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied as he hung it on the coat poles that were between each booth. Removing his own coat, he placed it over hers and stuck his hat at the very top of the pole and sunk into the seat across from her.

Something across the street had her attention. He looked out the window too and noticed the couple. They were really young, holding each other's hands and talking intimately as if they were the only ones in the world.

Flynn brought his eyes back to Lucy who was still looking out at them. His gaze glided leisurely over her profile. Dark silken hair almost covered her entire ear, yet he could just see the bottom tip of her soft lobe that had a pendulous little mint green dew drop earring that innocently asked to be touched.

"Gracen Park was established in 1892 by four city official wives who wanted a safe place for people to walk or sit without worrying about traffic, mud or dust from carriages. Frederick Gracen owned the plot of land and donated it to the city."

A half smile lifted the edge of her lips as she brought her eyes back to him, "Did you Google that?"

"I can't know some history?" He asked returning her half smile with one of his own. She felt herself start to pinken as she was once again reminded that Flynn was quite attractive, and then he went on to say, "1929. The look. It fits you." Lucy watched as his half smile turned into a whole. Certain her pink was now becoming red, she looked out over the dining area and did the most logical thing.

Changed the subject.

"It smells wonderful in here. Bacon, home fries, eggs, and coffee."

Not missing the color rising in her cheeks, he informed, "This place was actually known for their waffles."

"Waffles?! I haven't had waffles in…a very, very long time. And I love them." Giving him a skeptical look, she asked, "Did you know that?"

He only smiled and gave no answer, but instead said, "I happen to like waffles too, and it has been years since I've had them. Shall we?"

The server came and took their order of waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee. They ate their breakfast enjoying the atmosphere, good food and each other's company.

Flynn gazed down at his pocket watch and tucked it back into place as he said, "Ready?"

A little sad that breakfast and their nice time together were over, she nodded and scooted towards the edge of the bench. He stood first putting on his coat as she got out of the booth. He held her coat open.

"Thank you," she eased her arms into it. They walked towards the door as she said, "Waffles. Thank you."

He smiled as he held the door open for her. Heading in the direction of the club, Flynn stopped her. "Lucy." She turned around as Flynn cocked his head in the other direction, "This way."

Staring at him for a beat, she walked back to him, "More waffles?"

He chuckled, "Do you want more waffles?" She looked back into The Happy Kitchen, "I'm good…for now." Her eyes flicked to the direction he had indicated.

"Where to now?"

Possibly detecting a bit of cheerfulness in her voice, he didn't answer but held his arm out for her to take. Without hesitation, she looped her hand through, feeling his muscle flex as he bent it more, securing her hold. They crossed to the other side of the street and walked two blocks where he eased her into the outside lobby of a movie theater.

Lucy took in all the ornate décor, "A movie?" She guessed as Flynn placed a silver dollar into the little money tray for the cashier, "Two for matinee, please." The woman in the booth gave him the tickets. Escorting Lucy toward the doors, he informed, "We get a newsreel, two cartoons, and a movie at a good price." He watched a smile slowly spread across her face and into his heart.

They walked into the lobby that revealed a beautiful art-deco style in gold on the walls and ceilings, and plush with burgundy and gold art-deco patterned carpeting.

"This place is beautiful," Lucy said with awe not knowing where she wanted to look first, "To get to see a movie in this time…" She gave a short laugh, "for me to actually be out at a movie is amazing in itself." Sparkling brown eyes looked up at him as she said, "I couldn't even tell you the last movie I saw at a theater."

"Neither can I."

* * *

The Disney cartoon _Plane Crazy_ went off and Lucy whispered, "Mickey Mouse was awful to Minnie Mouse in that one."

"He just wanted a kiss." Flynn said making Lucy roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but you got to see, the lengths he went through for that just pushed her farther away," She reasoned.

He turned to look at her, "You think that she eventually forgave him?"

Lucy met his intent gaze in the dim glow of the movie screen, "…Maybe."

The featured movie came on, and they both got into the story of the drama and enjoyed it. The lights went up but neither of them moved. Lucy looked up at the red curtains that were now closed in front of the screen and let her eyes travel over the opulent ornate decorations of cherubs playing harps and long thin trumpets.

"I know that we've watched a number of movies together, but this," she pulled her gaze off the ceiling décor and settled them on him, "this was really special." Flynn felt a satisfaction in her having liked the movie experience. He had been hoping she would, and hearing that she did made him want to do more for her.

Taking her hand in his, he stood and helped her to her feet but instead of letting go, he kissed it. "I'm glad you liked it."

A bit taken by what he just did, heat started to rise again making her blush for the second time. Convincing herself he was just doing this for show of club owner and his girl and nothing more, she started to shuffle sideways out of the row into the aisle with Flynn following behind her…still holding her hand. She tried to casually release it from his grasp, but he held on. Trying again, he still wouldn't let go, and she knew he must have known what she was trying to do. Looking at him as they exited through the double doors into the lobby, he met her gaze not saying a word which turned the heat up more making her want to take off her coat, "Am I going to get my hand back today?" Locked on each other's faces, he moved closer and just as he was about to say something, some man came up and took their picture.

"The new Moonlight Club owner and his girl!" The young guy yelled and ran off.

Some of the people standing nearby murmured and made curious comments as they looked over at them. Flynn frowned still looking in the direction the man went; he now released her hand and slid it inside his coat to his holstered gun and made a move as if he were going to go after him. Blocking him, she slipped her hand into his coat too, but laid it on top of his, went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Immediately she had his attention and he saw the slight shake of her head. Taking his hand away from his gun, she entwined her fingers through his and pulled him toward the sidewalk.

With Lucy still leading him by the hand, they walked on for a block and a half not talking.

Finally, Lucy spoke, "I have no idea where we're going."

"In here," he said stopping her in front of a place called Mother Brown's Ice Cream Parlor.

After hanging their coats, they seated themselves at the counter on the brown stools with Flynn looking around for any mysterious looking men with cameras or worse.

"Getting paparazzied was so Jay Z and Beyoncé."

"I want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Well, at least people are believing I'm your dame. Means we're actually pulling it off," She looked up at the item menu board and added, "Hey handsome, I think you made a bigger impression than you thought with the nightclub."

Flynn turned on the stool and looked up at the menu board too, "I think it's the beautiful new dance girl that caught the attention of everyone."

Placing her hand on the counter she turned to him, "You want to split a banana split?"

"Thought you'd never ask. What flavors? Your pick."

Thinking for a bit she said, "Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla with hot caramel." She raised her eyebrows at him wondering if he'd agree. He raised his eyebrows too. "You okay with those choices?" She pressed.

"I'll eat anything."

Flynn's response didn't jive with her, "You haven't answered the question."

He clasped his hands in front of him, "Chocolate is my favorite."

"Ah, great!" She exclaimed, "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate with hot caramel!" He chuckled as the server came and took their order.

Minutes later it arrived loaded with chocolatey, caramel-ed, banana-ed, whipped creamed with three cherries on top goodness and two large spoons. Lucy dove in to spoon up a helping.

"Wait," Flynn stopped her as he put some banana, whipped cream and chocolate with caramel onto his spoon and raised it to her wagging his eyebrows. Not backing down, Lucy opened wide, and he fed her the dessert. With the flavors bursting in her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she said euphorically, "Sooooo goood." His eyes brighten making her think how cute he looked. Filling her spoon up too, she held it for him. He opened and just as she was giving it to him, she faked him out and stuck it in her own mouth with her eyes growing bigger with merriment as she said again, "Sooooo goood."

"You're going to pay for that," He threatened. Lucy was being a minx. And he liked it.

She laughed, "Hold on." He watched her as she spooned up some more and held it up for him with a fun-loving look on her face, "Open sesame."

He placed his arm on the back of her stool, leaned in opening his mouth, and she slowly fed him the dessert. He took his time tasting it as she took her time sliding the spoon out.

"Good?" She asked raising her thumb to remove the chocolate off the corner of his mouth. He didn't answer, just held her gaze as he finished his creamy bite. And that was the third time he made her blush…but this was different. The look Flynn was giving her was lighting a fire. One she wasn't sure if she had a choice of it being lit or not, because lit it was. She wondered what was going through his mind when he looked at her like that.

Flynn was realizing he was in for a big struggle of keeping his hands off Lucy. She spooned another bite into her mouth. He spooned some into his own too hoping it would cool him off.

It didn't.

Lucy stole a glance at him. He'd gone all silent on her, and he seemed intent on his half of the split. Wanting to lighten the mood, she clinked her spoon against his, "Got any history on this place, Mr. Google?" She spooned in a bite raising her eyebrows.

Flynn leaned his elbow on the counter, "Mother Brown's has been here since 1914, and it's been in the same family since the beginning, but," He raised his spoon, "their name isn't Brown...and there's no mother."

Lucy's curiosity was peaked as he ate a helping, "Now that's interesting. What's the story?"

"It was actually an aunt. She stowed away on a ship to America from Ireland keeping herself and her three orphaned nephews hidden. Once coming to Chicago, she married a man who owned this place, but it was a failing restaurant. The man died, and she turned it into this. The nephews saw her as their mother, so they wanted to name it Mother Brown, Brown being the name she gave through Ellis Island when she arrived, but their real last name was O'Hallaran. Apparently, there was a man wanted for murder then with the same last name, so she changed it. Put her nephews through college too," placing some ice cream in his mouth he smiled at her.

"How do you know all this?"

"You're not the only one that knows some history." Slouching her shoulders as she gave him a 'come on' look, he grinned and confessed "I spent a year here when I was twenty-three. I read up on different restaurants around Chicago and their history. So, this place? True story."

Lucy sliced through the chocolate and banana, "Can't imagine how scary it must have been to take the long trip on a boat and stay hidden with three boys. I can't imagine doing that."

"You're a time traveler. I'd say you've got more on her." He ate some chocolate, whipped cream and a cherry.

"But she brought her nephews, that's huge. Taking a chance on a new country and not knowing what to expect in a time when things were so difficult. I don't think I could do that."

"Of course you can."

"But that's...so...brave."

"Now I'm sure I know you better than you know yourself."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've seen you do plenty of daring, courageous things," He swiveled facing her, "Saving all those puritan women? That was a great risk. Being the only one to trust me and get me out of prison. That was heroic from my point of view." Her composer softened as he went on, "I also recall a number of times when you stood up to me." Expecting her to look away from him, he marveled at how she held his gaze. Those beautiful eyes didn't even flinch, making him shake his head in bewilderment at the understanding he saw in them. "Even now…" He whispered more to himself. Her brow softly furrowed as his words trailed off with him breaking their gaze. "Maybe you don't think it's bravery because it comes so natural to you. You're the bravest woman I know. Strong, fearless, good...too good," he looked at her then, and a soft smile touched his lips, "…and just amazing."

She went still as this man's words and gentle smile infused her heart.

He thought that of her? She almost wanted to ask why, but what really got her… was how it made her feel towards him. He had already worked his way into her thoughts. It had become normal for her to wonder if he were okay while he or she were away on missions. If he were coming back soon, or if she would soon get to see him and praying he would return safely, or she would find him as healthy as she left him. And now…with sweet words, warm genuineness and the truly fun day they had together, Flynn was moving his way softly into her heart.

Not sure if what he said was out of line, Flynn looked at the clock above the counter, "I promised Gigi I'd have you back for rehearsal."

Lucy laid her spoon down looking at the clock too, "Right, we should go."

They went over to their coats, and he held hers for her to step into. Quickly putting his on and his hat, he went to get the door when he felt a small slightly chilled hand slip into his and interlace with his fingers.

Surprised he looked down at her and was rewarded with another smile. His warm hand squeezed hers as he opened the door, and they headed back to the club hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, guys…you need to see this," Rufus said as he swung into the apartment.

"What is it?" Lucy asked following Rufus over to the kitchen table. Flynn came out of his room fastening his cufflinks as Rufus held up the Saturday evening newspaper. On the front page of the entertainment section was a big picture of Flynn and Lucy standing very intimately together at the movies. The title said Moonlight Club Owner Mooning Over Dance Girl.

Rufus looked at them both, "Did the guy secretly use his cell phone? Because I think you would have noticed someone taking your picture with a 1929 camera."

Lucy picked up the paper and answered as Flynn stood over her shoulder looking at the picture.

"No, we saw him. He ran off before Flynn could shoot him."

Flynn read aloud, "The Moonlight Club was the talk of the town with its new owner making a big hit Friday night. The entertainment was swell with a jazzy band and dancing girls that ran late into the wee hours. This joint is the cat's meow so don't miss it kids! Also, don't miss the romance between these two love birds. Looks like they were shot to the moon and landed among the stars."

Lucy and Flynn looked at each other as Rufus said, "Looks like you two have successfully shown you're an item, but getting into the paper? Big target for Rittenhouse!"

"Look, maybe this can work in our favor?" Lucy said optimistically, "This could make the Rittenhouse agent come forward faster and then we can get him and be out of here."

"This certainly will bring more people to the club. Did you find anything out about McKinney?" Flynn asked.

"Nothing yet," Rufus responded.

There was a knock at the door. Flynn answered, and it was Gigi.

"Hi, is Lucy around?"

"Here I am," Lucy said walking over to them. Gigi waved her hand for Lucy to step outside into the hallway. Closing the door behind her, Gigi started talking.

"We were able to do it!"

"Really? That was fast! I didn't think something like that could be done so quickly in 1929."

"Honey, plenty of things happen fast in 1929. It was going to be used for some mob boss, but it got cancelled on account of he got shot. So, it's here now and it's such a good idea!" She lightly placed her hand on Lucy, "Say, you're Smith sure is a handsome one, huh?"

Lucy's eyes grew bigger as she agreed, "I've always thought so."

Gigi gave her a knowing wink, "Now, you should start getting into your costume, sugar, so Clara can start on your hair. Ya ready for tonight?"

Lucy nodded, "The routine? Yes." The other part was going to take some courage.

Seeing the worried look on her face, Gigi encouraged her, "You were great at rehearsal this afternoon, and don't worry. Once ya get down to the dance floor, just do your thing like we practiced with the girls, and it'll be like butter, okay?"

"Thank you, Gigi," Lucy hugged her.

Gigi hugged her back, "Oh, you're so sweet, and you two sure are in love with each other, huh?"

Gigi pulled back looking at her, "I can see it in both your eyes," Gigi giggled and started descending the stairs leaving her in the hallway.

In love with each other?

The door suddenly opened behind her, "Anything going on?" She jumped a little, wondering if he heard anything Gigi said.

"Just talking about the routine," Lucy walked passed Flynn back into the apartment, "Need to get ready for tonight, it's already six thirty," she said over her shoulder heading toward her bedroom.

Rufus went to the door, "Right, gotta see if my suit is pressed, so see you both later."

Flynn closed the door after him. He picked up his tie that was laying on the back of a kitchen chair and settled it around his neck. Lucy came out of her bedroom as he began tying it, "Shakes might make another appearance tonight. Be ready for anything," he warned her.

Placing her bag on the sofa, she went over to him and took over his tie tying task. Feeling her fingers lightly brush his chest and looking at her so close put thoughts in his head. All he had to do was place his hands on her hips and pull her close-.

"Why did you do all that you did today?"

"What do you mean?"

She made a loop and brought the end of the tie through it, "Breakfast... The movies... Ice cream."

"You didn't like it?"

"You're doing that responding-with-a-question thing."

"Am I?" He smirked.

"Ha," she slid his knot up to tighten it. Her eyes met his, "Why?"

He inhaled, and in doing so he got a really good smell of her light floral perfume and her.

"I know being walled up can do things to your mind. I thought you could use a day out."

One last straightening of his tie and she rested her hands on his chest, "I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad."

She noticed there were gold flecks in his dark green eyes, "...Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"…Do you want me to come to you after?"

"…That would be good."

The intensity growing between them, neither of them wanted to break it, but Lucy did, looking away and stepping back.

She picked her bag up from the sofa, "Have to get ready for showtime." He returned her smile, and she left the room.

* * *

Lucy was in darkness, trying to stave off the squeeze of claustrophobia. Making herself keep cool and focus, she breathed deeply and waited. She felt movement and then was brought to a stop. Hearing the high note of the trumpet, she braced herself and sprung up, pushing through the big papered lid, popping out of a huge white and blue birthday cake and yelled,

"Happy Birthdaaaay!"

Surprised, Flynn looked up at the smiling from ear to ear Lucy in the cake. She was wearing a tight white sleeveless skort romper that was trimmed with blue fringe layers and blue sequins along the edge and straps. The colors matched the cake.

Two men moved to the side of the cake, each taking one of Lucy's arms, helping her to the dance floor and pushed the cake away as the other girls ran out to join her and they began a high-energy routine that had them moving all over the floor, with Lucy always in view of Flynn.

She did the dance very well, and at the finale, Lucy was the farthest away from him, and a drumroll started. The girls danced their way into a straight line as they switched their hips from side to side. Lucy raised her hands in the air took a couple steps and executed a perfect cartwheel that landed her right in front of Flynn with the drummer hitting the cymbal when she hit her mark, spread her hands out, and she and the girls yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!" The patrons clapped and whistled as the girls ran off the dance floor with Lucy running up to him, planting a kiss on his mouth, and she whispered, "Happy Birthday Flynn," in his ear. With a wink, she turned and ran off the dance floor.

Flynn knew by the end of the night, he was going to thoroughly kiss Lucy.

* * *

Lucy made it backstage and was about to enter the dressing room when she heard her named called.

"Hey Lucy," Dottie was standing by the backdoor, "Say...come here," she said in a hushed tone, waving her over.

Lucy went, "Hey Dot, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but can ya just help me with something?" Dottie opened the door and stepped out into the alley.

Lucy stuck her head out and was immediately pulled completely outside by two thugs.

"Hello there, you pretty sweet thing."

Shakes Rosetti stood there with his goons, and one of them held Lucy by her arms.

"This how you treat a lady Rosetti?" Lucy asked hoping her tough voice was convincing. He walked up to her, extended his long, boney index finger to her cheek and ran it down her neck to the top of her breast.

"You are a little classier than the others," he said looking down her cleavage, "I'd like to hear your story."

"Smith isn't going to take well to this."

Sneering, he grabbed her chin and stood closer to her reeking of cigars, alcohol and bad breath, "You think I'm worried about Smith?" A slow, nasty smile spread out over his long face as his hot breath whispered, "Maybe you wouldn't mind finding out why the girls call me Shakes."

Lucy's flesh crawled, "Get your hands off me-."

"I could take care of you better than Smith," he went to kiss her mouth, but Lucy wrenched her chin out of his grasp. He let his hand drop, "I'm going to be at McKinney's club tomorrow night…should you want to join me," he started laughing as he gave a flick of his hand signaling his goon to release her. They all climbed into Shakes' car along with Dottie who was looking worriedly at her. Shakes blew her a kiss and they took off.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Rufus asked as Flynn went over to her asking intently as he looked her over, "What did he do?"

They were all in Flynn's office. Lucy had gone back in and asked Harry to tell Smith to meet her in his office along with Rufus.

"The part that will help us is that he said he would be at Club Rogue tomorrow night. That will allow me to go over there and get information about McKinney."

Flynn's eyes were on the slight bruising that Shakes fingers left on Lucy's chin, "What else did he say?"

She rolled her eyes, "He said that maybe I wouldn't mind finding out why the girls call him Shakes."

"Ugh, Lucy, I'm so sorry," Rufus said while Flynn didn't say anything, but Lucy saw him clench his jaw.

"Guys, the important part," she leaned back against his desk, "If I go to him, I can find out a lot more information about McKinney, and we'll be able to hopefully tell if he's the sleeper agent we're looking for and who he's after."

"She has a point," Rufus said as Flynn simultaneously said, "No."

She looked up at him, "You must see how this is the best way for me to be over there without them thinking I'm spying on them because everyone knows I'm your girl."

"Wait," Rufus said, "Everyone does know that and would still think you're his girl."

"But I'll be with Shakes," Lucy reiterated.

Rufus shook his head, "Not good enough. People need to know that you are definitely no longer Smith's girl."

"You're not going," Flynn said flatly.

"We'll be able to stop this guy if he's the Rittenhouse agent. That's what we're here for," Lucy reminded.

"I got it!" Rufus exclaimed, "You two can go to a hip popular restaurant tomorrow and have a big public fight. That way people would know that you two have really broken up."

"People fight all the time. That doesn't mean that a break up would be believable," Flynn reasoned.

Rufus held up his finger, "Not unless you put on your acting skills, say some real hard things to each other and she tops it off with something...like a slap!"

"That could work!" Lucy said with excitement turning to Flynn, "This is a good idea."

Flynn went around his desk and sat in his chair. It was a good idea, if it were anyone else. He didn't want Lucy anywhere near Shakes, but this would help them greatly if Lucy found out something that would move this mission along.

Reluctantly, he agreed, "Fine."

"Great!" Rufus said getting up to leave, "You two workout a script, and I'll go ask Harry to make a reservation for you at the Proud Peacock for tomorrow night."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"When the time comes, I'm going to say this line, and that's when you'll slap me."

"Wait…fake slap you or _slap you_ , slap you?"

"Just give me what you got Lucy Preston," he said getting up from his chair and rounding his desk, "...or should I say, Lilliputian?"

She shook her head as he came to stand in front of her. "I promise I'll shoot Shakes before we leave." She smiled, "Don't waste the bullets. I am sad about Dottie though."

"She's making her own choices whether good or bad." He held out his hands, and Lucy slid them into his, "Now, how did you get this birthday cake?"

"I accidentally mentioned to Gigi that it was your birthday, and she said that I should pop out of a cake for you and that the club would love it. Apparently, her aunt works at a bakery and the people that ordered the cake no longer needed it."

"It's not my birthday."

"It is in 1929," she pointed to his desk calendar that showed the day and month.

He chuckled rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs, "I hadn't realized. And how do you know?"

She shrugged, "I know a few things."

"That," he stepped closer, "was a very nice and thoughtful birthday present. Thank you."

She looked up at him, "Just wanted to say happy birthday. And say thank you again for the day out today."

Both looking at each other's mouths as they mutually started leaning in for the inevitable when there was a knock on the door followed by Harry's voice, "Boss! I made a reservation for you at the Proud Peacock for tomorrow night. That OK?"

"Thanks, Harry!" They both said grinning at each other.

He looked down at her hands, "Do you want to go over the lines again?"

"I think I've got it."

Gently touching her face, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm tougher than you think," she pushed off the desk, "You better get back out there."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Thank you again for the birthday surprise."

"You're welcome."

And he left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

The Proud Peacock was busy with plenty of people and servers. Harry had reserved a table near the front, and that is where Flynn and Lucy sat. The perfect spot to be seen by everyone.

Lucy noticed that some people were whispering and looking over at them. She was wearing a beaded rose color dropped waist dress with matching shoes. Flynn wore a three-piece black suit.

Flynn leaned forward motioning to Lucy with his hand to place hers in his. She did, and he rested them on the table. This was the signal for them to begin the argument.

"You're beautiful," he said thoughtfully.

Lucy blinked, "And you look just as handsome as you always do."

He held her gaze, "I always loved your brown eyes."

She gave him a little unsure laugh. He was off script, yet he looked...serious. She went along with it. "And I've always loved your green ones."

He grinned, "Why?"

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just answer the question."

She looked at him wondering what he was up to and what he wanted her to say? And why was he doing this now? Her eyes settled on his as she decided to try and answer the question. He had been watching her expressions leap around from exasperation, wonder, hesitance and finally to that of curiosity as she took a deep look.

"They're truly unique… The color… Green… But with hints of gold..." Her voice softened as she continued more intently, "Dark... Intelligent… Intense... Revealing a man filled with strength... passion...and heart."

Flynn's heart tripped over her words. He hadn't intended on telling her she was beautiful, but looking at her tonight, he couldn't let it go without letting her know what he thought. Had always thought. And then, too, he was curious. He wanted to know what she thought of him. Shamelessly fishing for compliments but coming up breathless for his efforts. Lucy's face was all flushed making her adorable.

"Ready?" He asked.

She shook her head at his ability to shift gears, "As I'll ever be."

He let go of her hand, sat back and said with a hard voice, "Are we going to do this again?"

"But you should know that you can do that too," she made a gesture of frivolity, "along with your piddly side racket."

He got louder, "And there it is again," he hit the table with his palm.

"And there it is again, you not trying to be more than you can! Honestly, what has your business done for you lately?!" She surpassed his volume as heads of people in the restaurant began turning in their direction.

"I told you before, don't ask me about my business, Lucy!"

"Smith, we could really be living it up if you would get in when the getting is good!"

"It's your damn mother doing this, isn't it?!"

She struck the table with her fists and stood up causing the dinnerware and flatware to rattle as her chair scraped across the hardwood floor. She went around to his side of the table as he leisurely stood up tossing his napkin onto his plate. They had everyone's attention.

"You leave my sweet mother out of this!" She said pointing her finger at him.

"Sweet is not the word I would call her!"

"You know that there are plenty of other men who want me and who will take care of me!"

"They can have you sweetheart!" He enunciated each word with a sneer, "You seem to forget that you are nothing but a cheap, easy, gold digging, whore!"

The magic words.

Showing hurt and anger on her face, Lucy pulled back and gave him her all.

Her hand cracked across his face making a resounding pop that reverberated throughout the restaurant. Flynn's head snapped sharply to his right from the sheer force of it.

People gasped, the restaurant went silent and somewhere a fork fell to the floor. Everyone sat with their mouths open staring at them.

Shocked by the power behind her small hand, Flynn's ears rung from the impact. And did he taste blood? Running his tongue on the inside of his now flaming cheek, he slowly turned his head back to look at her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she saw a red print of her hand forming on his stunned face. She hadn't thought she could hit him that hard. Her hand stung like crazy, but she kept going.

"You are going to regret the day you ever said those words to me, Smith." Grabbing her purse, she went to the front of the restaurant where someone quickly handed her coat to her, and she stormed out.

Flynn made a note to never underestimate that little woman's strength ever again.

* * *

Flynn went out of the back of the restaurant and met Rufus in the car at the end of the block.

"How'd it go-whoa!" Rufus looked at the red print on Flynn's face, "Lucy do that?!"

Flynn rubbed his cheek, "That she did."

Rufus shook his head chuckling as he pulled away from the curb.

Flynn pulled out his gun and checked it as Rufus asked, "You sure you can get into McKinney's office?"

"Hoping that Harry's info about the whereabouts of it is correct, I'm going to try."

"You should have told Lucy. Maybe she could have opened a door, or a window for you or something."

He placed his gun back in his holster, "I'd rather she stay focused on Shakes and McKinney."

* * *

Lucy got out of the cab in front of Club Rogue hoping that she could keep up her acting with Shakes and get what she needed to know about McKinney.

She walked through the front door of the club and spotted the host, "I'm here for Mr. Rosetti."

The guy quirked an eyebrow at her, "He's not taking any appointments."

Opening her purse, she pulled out a folded twenty-dollar bill, "He'll see this appointment."

The man smiled taking the bill as he said, "Right this way madame."

She saw Shakes from afar as she approached his table. He was looking as sleazy as usual and sitting with someone that she didn't recognize. He was a tall man with brown hair, a very round head and he wore glasses. The man was dressed in a brown suit and checking her out. Moving her eyes to Shakes, she smiled.

"Hello, Shakes. Mind if I join you and your friends?"

Shakes' surprise was replaced by a look of triumph. He did a casual shrug, "Please do." Two heavies moved out of his booth, and she slid in next to him.

He looked Lucy up and down as he slung an arm around her shoulders. Lucy pushed herself not to pull away…or vomit. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shakes asked.

"I just needed a change of scenery. That okay with you?" She looked up at him and smiled what she hoped was coyly.

"That's alright with me," he chuckled sticking his cigar in his mouth as his clammy hand went around her and rubbed her upper arm.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm McKinney."

Lucy's held out her hand, and he took it and shook it. "Oh, you're the new owner." She smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"And aren't you and the new owner of the Moonlight Club an item? …What's his name?"

She rolled her eyes, "Smith. He and I are no longer."

McKinney was skeptical, "Really? Just yesterday in the papers there was a big picture of you two looking pretty friendly."

"Wait until you see tonight's paper. We're history." Wanting to get McKinney off of her she said, "Hey, I could really use a drink. Can we…"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Shakes replied.

McKinney slid out from the booth, "Follow me."

* * *

They walked to the back of the club to a hallway. There was a young teen boy there, and McKinney called to him.

"Tommy! Go up to my office and get me my cigars!"

As they all walked to a staircase much like the one at the Moonlight Club, Lucy looked back over her shoulder and saw the kid run down to the opposite end of the hallway to another set of stairs were he skipped every other step up to the second floor. She heard his footsteps on the upper floor come all the way down the hall to just above them and heard a door open.

They descend down to a door with a little door in it. He did a secret knock and the little door slid open with a pair of eyes ogled McKinney who stood there staring back. The little door slid close, and the big one opened up to them.

There were wall to wall people, and everyone had a drink in their hand. McKinney led them over to an empty table on the side and with a flick of his hand, servers instantly came to the table with a bottle and tumblers.

"Whiskey?" McKinney asked.

"Sounds good to me," Shakes said. McKinney poured some for Lucy, "Ladies first."

"Thank you," she took a sip and exclaimed, "Woo that's strong!" Then she downed it. The guys laughed, and McKinney refilled her glass. McKinney's errand boy came in and handed him his cigars. Lucy decided it was time to do some investigating. Sipping from her second glass, she cleared her throat.

"Um, fellas?" She looked shyly at them, "I need to go to the little ladies room."

McKinney replied, "That's back upstairs, I'll have one of the guys take you-."

"No," she smiled at them, "I'm a big girl, I can find it." The men stood as she did. She ran her hand along Shakes shoulder as she walked by him and whispered in his ear, "I need to freshen up."

Shakes got a huge smile on his face as Lucy gave him a knowing look and walked off to the door.

* * *

Lucy looked both ways as she hurried down the hallway to the other flight of stairs. Ascending them, she looked around the second floor and saw the door at the end. She hurried over placing her ear to the door. Hearing nothing, she knocked, thinking that should anyone answer, she would just pretend that she thought it was the restroom. But no one answered. She tried the door knob, and it was unlocked making her think that McKinney needed to fire that kid for a slip like that.

She quickly entered and quietly closed the door locking it behind her. Looking about, she went to his desk and pulled the little chain on the desk lamp. Now having light, she started opening and closing drawers trying to see if there was anything stating who McKinney was. She found nothing and threw her hands up. Then she saw them. Under his desk were a pair of black shoes. She picked them up and looked at the bottom. They were fairly new, Italian leather that said Giorgio Armani size nine.

"Bingo," Lucy whispered.

Voices were coming down the hall towards the office. She put the shoes back and turned off the lamp as the voices grew louder. A place to hide was her best bet. Seeing the closet, she ran to it and quickly ducked into the darkness and immediately someone wrapped their arm around her from behind and placed their hand over her mouth. Startled, she barely stifled a scream as she pushed backwards making whoever it was hit the wall and the coats causing him to hold her tighter and clamp his hand harder over her mouth.

"Shh, it's me, it's me," he whispered in her ear.

She froze. She'd know that accent anywhere.

The door to the office opened, and men entered.

"How do you know?!" Lucy heard McKinney ask the question as Flynn slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but he continued to hold her against him.

"My brother in-law's a cop!"

Off in the distance the sound of police sirens could be heard approaching the club.

"The cops are almost here!"

"Go on out the back with the others and come back when it's clear. Got it?!" McKinney said.

"Sure, boss! What about you?"

"I'll go into the precinct with the others, so they can get to know me. Anyone can be bought, right?"

"Right, boss!"

The door opened and closed, but they could still hear someone rummaging around in the office. The unmistakable sound of a safe opening reached their ears. More rustling and the safe was closed followed by footsteps that went to the door and exited.

Outside, the police talked through their megaphones, "Chicago police! This is a raid!" Screams, yelling and shouting could be heard from downstairs. "Everyone stop and be quiet! Line up against the wall!" More shouting and yelling went up from the crowd. They could hear people running down the halls with women screaming.

Standing their silently in the dark, they listened to the commotion. His hand was still around her waist, and he could hear her taking deep breaths when she suddenly let out an impatient sigh. She turned around, placed her head on his chest and whispered, "I don't do well in dark closed spaces."

Wanting her to be comfortable, he dropped his hand from her waist, not sure if hugging her was a good idea, but she enfolded her arms around his waist. Taking that as a sign, he brought his hands up to her back, and she squeezed him tighter. Lucy felt him kiss the top of her hair. She raised her face up towards his.

Feeling her breath on his chin she whispered, "Not good at this."

His warm hands move up her back all the way to softly touch her face. Sensing his next move, her breath caught in her chest as he leaned in and kissed her.

He held his lips to hers, feeling their silky softness, her scent filling him as he breathed it in making him want her to respond to him. But…she wasn't responding. Thinking that he may have gone too far, he gently pulled back lowering his hands, and she released hers from around his waist.

Neither moved, neither said anything.

He felt her hands on his chest. They drifted up until they encircled his neck and pulled him down to her. He heard her say, "Flynn," and kissed him. Elated that she called his name and actually wanted him, he kissed her deeply in the darkness, and Lucy forgot about dark closed spaces and melted into him. She inhaled the scent that was faintly cigars mixed with Flynn.

She was finally kissing Flynn.

Suddenly, she pulled back and whispered, "You are Flynn, right?"

"…You're asking me that now?"

Giggling, she kissed him again feeling his hands rub up and down her back.

Breaking apart, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her under her ear and heard her breathe in sharply, "What you were doing," he kissed her cheek, "Got interrupted twice," her neck, "By the kid and you."

"He has Giorgio Armani shoes-," her sentence was stopped by his mouth and the softness of his tongue making Lucy totally forget what she was about to say.

"Did you have a drink?" He asked kissing her face and neck.

"Yeah," she found his mouth again and kissed his bottom lip, "whiskey."

"That's what I taste," he felt her hands sink into his hair as she gave him a deeper taste of it.

She stopped and whispered, "I didn't slap you too hard, did I?" She placed a kiss on the cheek in question.

He chuckled, "It was all I could do to not grab my face." Laughter bubbled up between them as they tried to keep quiet. "Lucy, you have small, freakishly strong hands." They laughed harder trying their hardest to be quiet. His arms tightened around her, "I'll have to watch the Lilliputian jokes."

With one arm around his neck, he felt the fingers of her other hand gently ease in and separate as they combed through his hair, "I like your hair," she whispered, sending chills through him. She always liked his hair and wondered what it would feel like. Running her hand through it now… The satiny feeling was intensified. Maybe because they were in the dark. Or maybe because it was more glorious than she thought. He felt one of her fingers go rogue and delicately trace over one of his eyebrows, down his cheek and detour over to slide down his nose and settle softly on his lips where she felt them pucker and kiss it.

Impatiently, he pulled her tight against him, and they went in for another heart stopping round of kissing with Lucy coming up for air first, "It's too hot in here. We're going to pass out." Giving each other one last kiss, they untangled themselves. Both tried to stop breathing hard as they listened at the door. It sounded like everyone had been moved outside. Flynn cracked the door, seeing no one he opened it and blessed cool air rushed them as they stepped out into the office.

"The fire escape," Lucy said going over to the window that opened to the back alley of the building.

Flynn lifted the pane, checked to see if anyone was out there and climbed out. After he helped Lucy out, they proceeded down the three metal flights. The ladder that extended down to the alley didn't quite go all the way leaving about eight feet between him and the ground. He maneuvered his way down, held on to the last rung and let go. He landed in a squat and stood up, "Come on!" He whispered loudly, "I'll catch you!" Lucy moved down the ladder, struggled to the last rung until her feet dangled and she let go. He caught her around her waist making her dress come up quite a bit as her arms went around his neck. "Gotcha," he put her on the ground, and she just barely got her dressed pulled down when he took her hand and led her quickly out of the alley away from the raid.


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT DAY

Lucy opened Flynn's office door with Rufus right behind her.

Closing it, he said as he sat on the leather sofa against the wall, "What happened to you guys last night? I thought you'd got caught in the raid and was wondering if I should send Harry to bail you out."

Lucy perched on the edge of the big oak desk. "After our argument at the Proud Peacock, I went to Club Rogue and got to meet McKinney through Shakes."

"Yikes. How'd that go?"

"I had to have drinks with them in their secret room, but that worked out because it gave me a chance to excuse myself to the ladies room and sneak up to his office where," she leaned forward, "I found a pair of almost new Armani shoes under his desk."

Rufus eyebrows went up, "Gotta be him. Good taste." His brow creased, "When did you run into Flynn?"

"Uh, he was there before I got there and hid in the closet when he heard me coming. Then I heard McKinney coming up to his office, so I had to hide in there too."

"That's where you two met up?"

"Unexpectedly."

"So then what you do?"

Lucy cleared her throat and fidgeted, "The raid started so we had to...wait it out."

"In the closet?"

Lucy nodded and said, "Um hm," a little too high.

Rufus eyed her. Was her face turning red? "For how long?"

One shoulder shrugged, "Maybe...fifteen minutes…or so."

Footsteps approached outside the door, and Flynn came in with Harry behind him.

"So, let me know exactly when McKinney gets out, Harry. Let me know immediately," Flynn went right over and kissed Lucy full on the mouth.

"Right boss!" Harry exited closing the door behind him as Flynn and Lucy continued kissing.

"Um, guys? Just me here. No need to keep up the charade."

Lucy pulled back, "Oh…yeah."

Rufus just sat there with his mouth slightly open.

"So, McKinney has Armani shoes," Flynn informed.

"I heard," Rufus said flatly.

Flynn continued, "So now, we just need to find out who he's here for," he said leaning against his desk next to Lucy.

"I'll tell Charlie to go ahead and play trumpet tonight, and I'll go over and check things out," Rufus said.

There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Flynn called.

"Boss! We need you for a bit!" Harry said through the door.

Flynn looked over at Rufus and back at Lucy where Rufus saw Flynn's gaze lingered just a fraction more than what was socially acceptable. "Duty calls," Flynn said as he got up, "Rufus let me know what you find out," And he left.

"What is going on between you and Flynn?"

Opening her mouth, she was headed into explaining that it was nothing, but couldn't think of the words to say, so she shut it. Opening it again, she thought that she could explain and refute the situation entirely, but once again shut it because...she couldn't.

She couldn't deny she was in love with him.

She was in love...with Flynn.

A soft smile crept on to her face, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh...my-"

"Rufus-"

"Lucy?!" He got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Rufus had seen all the looks that had played across her face as she tried to think of a response. "Are you crazy? I mean..." He paused still too blown away to gather words. "I know it's been hard since Wyatt and Jessica-."

She shook her head, "It has nothing to do with Wyatt or Jessica," she took his hands in hers, "Rufus-."

He shook his head, "No, Lucy. No." She paused looking at him, and he couldn't deny that look on her face. "No, you're like a sister to me. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She sniffed, "I don't want to see that either."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"Gigi! Mae's sick, and she won't be able to sing tonight, and none of us other girls can sing a lick!"

She looked at Rufus, "I appreciate your caring for me. You're like a brother to me Rufus. The brother I never had and happy to have now," she kissed his cheek and went out to Gigi with Rufus looking on in worry.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! This evening we have a little surprise for you," Fred announced.

Flynn sat at his table and summoned Harry over, "Who did you get to replace Mae?"

Fred continued, "Without further ado, the Moonlight Club presents for your listening pleasure, MISS LUUUCY!"

Flynn eyes went to the stage as the lights dimmed slightly. When Lucy stepped out to the microphone, he stopped breathing.

What she was wearing was entirely midnight blue. A drop waist dress with sparkling beads on the straps, around the waist and along the bottom edge. Chiffon was draped from shoulder to shoulder, dipping down in a V in the back with the same material flowing from the hem as a skirt that barely touched the top of her calves. Her mary jane pumps also had sparkling beads woven into the straps. Her hair was parted on the side, simply waved with the majority of it hanging over one shoulder and topped off with a sparkling beaded flower that held her hair back over one ear. That ear had a small dark blue gem dangling from its lobe. Her eyes were framed with dark luscious lashes and her lips were red, but not flaming ruby. This red was much deeper. And more alluring.

She was gorgeous.

The piano softly played the intro, and nervously, she looked out over the crowd with her gaze stopping on the one that mattered, and she began.

"How glad the many millions, of Toms and Dicks and Williams, would be to capture me. But you had such persistence, you wore down my resistance, I fell and it was swell."

Her nervousness and the warmth from the shy smile she gave him went right to his soul.

"You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo, how I won you I will never, never know. It's not that you're attractive, but, oh, my heart grew active, when you came into view."

Encouraged by the growing feeling between them, as if they were the only ones in the room, she held his dark eyes, and sang to him.

"I've got a crush on you, sweetie-pie, all the day and nighttime, hear me sigh, I never had the least notion, that I could fall with so much emotion. Could you coo? Could you care? For a cunning cottage, we could share, the world will pardon my mush, cuz I've got a crush, my baby on you."

Lucy cracked a little on that last note and had to look away from him. She was overwhelmed at that moment. Realizing just how much he meant to her, she hoped that he felt the same way too. Daring a look back at him, she was met by his warm and a little star struck gaze making her smile sheepishly at him as the piano, trumpet and band's beautiful interlude came to the last chorus.

"Could you coo? Could you care? For a cunning cottage, we could share, the world will pardon my mush, cuz I have got a crush, my baby on you."

Lucy's beautiful voice trailed off as the crowd went up in applause and whistles.

Flynn was in love with Lucy. Had been for some time. He had no idea that she could sing and hearing her sing to him for the first time… Softly bounded up his heavy, broken heart.

Rufus had just returned from the first half of scouting out McKinney when he was shocked to see Lucy come out and sing a song. The shock grew into dismay as he watched Lucy sing it, pouring out her heart, right to Flynn who had eaten it up.

* * *

Flynn went backstage to find her and ran into Rufus.

"Boss? Can I have a word with you."

"Can it wait?" Flynn asked impatiently.

"It's important."

"Fine. Let's go in my office," Flynn lead the way.

He stepped inside, and Rufus followed him in closing the door. Flynn went over to the front of his desk, turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, and faced Rufus. "You found out someth-?"

His words were cut short as Rufus' fist smashed into his face sending Flynn backwards into his desk. Rufus shook his hand grimacing as Flynn quickly recovered, socking Rufus in the eye and grabbing him hard by his lapels in one seamless movement.

"You better have a damn good reason for that!" He hissed through his teeth.

"She's like my sister!" Rufus yelled.

"What are you talking about?!"

Rufus gave him a hard look, and he saw when it finally dawned on Flynn.

"Damn it, man." Flynn said letting him go.

Rufus rubbed his hand, "I don't want to see her hurt, and if you're just messing with her…I'll shoot you myself!"

Flynn sat back on his desk eyeing Rufus. They stared each other down for a couple beats with Flynn ending the match with a heavy sigh, "I would never want to hurt Lucy."

Flynn's words sounded sincere and even…heartfelt. And the look on his face. The same look Lucy had… Rufus mouth fell opened in disbelief, "Tell me it ain't so."

Flynn let out another deep breath.

"No, no no, you're...you're in love with her?" His hands went to his head, "What is going on with you two? Have you forgotten who you are or who you are to each other?"

There was a long pause before Flynn finally answered, "Maybe." He looked at Rufus, "Has she said anything?"

Rufus gave him a good befuddled look at the true concern he saw on Flynn's woebegone face, "This is all way too high school for me," he shook head.

A little disheveled and greatly distraught, both rubbed the places where they were socked.

"I'm serious," Rufus said as he headed for the door, "I'll punch you again."

"You only get one."

"You gotta sleep some time."

Rufus put his hand on the door knob and stopped. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned around. "She didn't say anything out right, but for what it's worth… She may as well have." He turned the knob.

"Rufus?"

He looked back over his shoulder at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded and left, closing the door on a man who began to hope more than ever.

WRITER'S NOTE**************************************************

Song: _I've Got a Crush on You_ by George and Ira Gershwin, 1928.


	7. Chapter 7

The night air was chilly in the alley behind Club Rogue. Having bummed a cigarette from the band members, Rufus stood in the alley hanging with them as they took a ten-minute break.

He nonchalantly leaned against the wall, letting Paul the drummer light his cigarette. He puffed it only a little knowing that if he went too far, he'd give it all away to everyone that he was no smoker. "So, this boss man…McKinney. Where'd he come from?"

"Out of nowhere," Doug their bass fiddle player said as they all laughed and dragged on their cigarettes.

Howell, the saxophone player, spoke up, "Heard he paid a pretty penny for the club, which is fine with me. Just wanna eat, pay my rent, and blow my sax."

Rufus nodded, "Who was the owner before?"

Paul was leaning against the club wall with one foot propped up behind him, "Jimmy." He shook his head. "Man, his woman ran him 'round. Why he was broke all the time. When McKinney came and offered to buy this club, man oh man, his prayers were answered."

They all laughed again and took a drag.

Rufus let out a little puff of smoke, blinking his eyes that were beginning to water, "Did McKinney seem to know anybody here?"

Doug flicked his ashes eyeing him, "You sure ask a lot of questions."

Rufus took a drag on his cigarette trying not to cough, "Just wonderin'." He shrugged, "In case my boss goes crazy, I may head over here to keep workin'."

Paul pointed at him, "I hear that." He took a long drag, and a curious look came over his face, "Hey… I do remember he was sayin' he was lookin' for someone. Said it was a friend and asked us if we'd heard of him."

"He give a name?" Rufus asked.

Howell said, "Somethin' like Frank…or Glen?"

"Flynn," Rufus almost choked as Paul continued, "offered us each a cool hundred dollars if we ever hear of him."

Howell chuckled, "Shoot, 'bout ready to just find a guy, offer to split the hundred with him if he'll just say he's him!" They all laughed as Rufus grounded out his cigarette.

"Gotta go fellas, thanks for…sharing!" And he ran off down the alley with them looking after him.

Doug shook his head, "That is one strange cat."

* * *

"And you're sure that's what you heard?"

Harry worried the brim of his hat in his hands. Needing money to get out from under a bookie, he'd heard that McKinney had been looking for a man named Flynn. He wondered why he was looking for him and was hoping that maybe they were old friends from the war or something. What could it hurt to let McKinney know?

"Ah…sure. I think I heard someone say the name Flynn when I walked by his office door. It was closed and all, but you know…I got pretty good ears."

McKinney stood up, took his wallet out of his jacket and handed Harry a hundred-dollar bill. Harry clumsy took it from him, "Gee thanks, Mr. McKinney."

* * *

It was almost midnight. From the bar, his eyes followed her as she walked in, looking around the room. She didn't see him until he was making his way over to her. Extending his hand to her, she gave him a wry smile and placed hers in his. He lead her over to the few other couples that were still on the dance floor and stopped near the middle, placing his other arm around her waist pulling her in close. Her hand eased up his arm coming to rest on his shoulder.

The only instrument being played was the piano, and the pianist began the intro to the Gershwin's tune, _Someone to Watch Over Me_. She glanced up at him seeing his soft smile as they started swaying to the music.

"Lucy Preston… You're full of surprises."

She gave a little laugh, "Gigi came to your office after you left and said that Mae was sick and that they needed a singer. I said I'd do it and told her to send someone out to get the sheet music for the song. The band and I did two run throughs and… Voila," she smiled up at him and was met by those intense dark green eyes. Losing herself in them for a couple of soft seconds, she blinked, "I like Linda Ronstadt's _What's New_ album. So," she shrugged softly, "I already knew the words."

"You have a very beautiful voice." She blushed as he took his gaze off her and glance around the room, looking everywhere but at her. Her hand automatically moved from his shoulder to rest on his cheek. He finally looked back at her, and she saw it. The very same passion that she had seen in his eyes that day he told her he felt he knew her better than she knew herself. "You were singing to me and it's got me… Hoping." Holding her gaze he said, "Lucy, I want to move forward. With you," he swallowed, "And I hope you want to do the same… With me-."

Her lips touched his, ending his sentence and his doubts of how she felt. Tension and weight left them both and was replaced with bliss and peace as they leisurely kissed each other quietly on the dance floor still swaying to the music. She laid her head on his chest, and he laid his on top of her head, both closed their eyes, lost in a timeless moment.

The song came to an end, and the pianist started playing _I've Got a Crush on You_.

Lifting her head to look at him, she said warmly, "I got a crush on you when we started watching movies together. I found myself wondering how you were when you went on missions without me...and counting the minutes until you got back… When you told me, you wanted to get to know me... The night we spent together just talking, and you… You were a perfect gentleman."

He kissed her sweetly, "I've had a crush on you," he kissed her again, "For quite some time."

"Since when?"

"Reading your journal. When I first saw you at the Hindenburg, and when you played me at Watergate. When you bravely stood between me and the boy and stopped me from making a horrible mistake... I had a lot of time to think in prison. I thought about my life and the direction it was going in. Then I would think about you and remember what you wrote. Thoughts of you made it bearable… Thoughts of you also made me hopeful," he became more intense, "I'm so sorry, Lucy. For all the danger I caused you. Will you forgive me?... Please?"

The earnestness of his apology and his asking for forgiveness squeezed her heart. All the troubles, trials and heartbreak they had gone through left them both living in very lonely lives. They had been through so much. All she wanted now was to stay with him, in his arms and love him and be loved by him.

Cradling his face in her hands, she kissed him, "I forgive you."

The gleeful, relieved expression she saw gave him a boyish look that made her want to just hold him in her arms.

Rufus came in through the door, spotted Flynn and Lucy on the dance floor and went right to them laying his hand on his shoulder, "Flynn, you're the target for the sleeper agent."

Flynn let go of Lucy, "McKinney?"

"What? Where'd you hear this?" Lucy asked looking anxiously between the two of them.

"Club Rogue's band. He offered them money to let them know if they hear your name," Rufus said.

"Good, I can go get him tonight."

"We're coming with you," Lucy said.

"I'll meet you two at the Lifeboat." He tossed over his shoulder as he turned and walked across the floor entering the backstage hallway with Lucy and Rufus hurrying after him.

Lucy tried to reason with him, "We're a team, it's better if we all go to cover each other-" They rounded the hallway corner and were met by McKinney who had his gun drawn.

"Get back!" Flynn yelled just barely having enough time to push Lucy back around the corner which in turn pushed Rufus back who had been right behind her. McKinney's gun went off with the bullet hitting the wall.

They all had their backs against the corner wall. Flynn peeked, and McKinney fired twice again.

Flynn came out, crouched down and fired on him, hitting McKinney's hand forcing him to drop his gun. He turned and ran towards the back door.

"Stay here!" Flynn yelled as he went in pursuit.

McKinney ran down the back alley with Flynn chasing him. McKinney ducked behind a stack of crates as he rounded a corner. Flynn arrived there, and McKinney sprung out tackling him to the ground where they both began a wrestle for life. McKinney had a death grip on Flynn's gun, but Flynn wasn't giving it up. Seeing that Flynn was going to give him a run for his money, McKinney elbowed him hard in the stomach. The wind went out of Flynn, but he still didn't let go.

"Over there!" Rufus yelled to Lucy as they were just coming up on the scuffle. They were almost there when they heard a gunshot, and both skidded to a halt.

"Flynn?!" Lucy yelled. Rufus started for him first, and she followed quickly behind. They rounded the corner and saw Flynn getting up. McKinney laid on the ground motionless. They made it to Flynn with Lucy throwing her arms around him.

Someone at the end of the alley started clapping a slow clap.

Rufus stood against the wall as Flynn pushed Lucy behind him aiming his gun at Shakes who walked into the light. His three goons were all armed aiming their guns at them. Shakes took out his own gun. "Impressive! Was waiting for McKinney to off you but it looks like you wanted it more Smith. But there's something I want more. Your club. And I intend to have it. Throw in the girl too."

Shots rang out from all over.

Blocking Lucy, Flynn fired hitting Shakes in the chest who keeled over dead. The other three goons all hit the ground too, dead, but not by any of Flynn's bullets. The trio looked up and saw Gigi standing there with a revolver and two other armed men at the end of the alley.

"Gigi?!" They all said in unison.

She walked forward, "It's me."

"How?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Let's just say I thought you needed help with McKinney. And we had been watching Shakes all along."

"You're all agents?" Flynn asked.

"Special forces." She smiled putting her gun inside her coat, "At your service."

"…Thanks." Rufus said awkwardly.

Lucy walked up to her, "What's your real name? I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ellie Kowalski."

"Wait, you're part of the reform to make a better Department of Justice Bureau and you're the mother of-," thinking better of what she was about to reveal to Gigi, she instead said, "I believe you're going to have a child who will do great things for women in special forces."

Gigi stared at her, "A little too busy chasing gangsters from the streets of Chicago."

Lucy's eyes brightened with realization, "And the mob boss that got shot that was supposed to have the cake, was that you?"

"I can't confirm or deny that, but," Gigi raised her eyebrows, "I've been watching all of you." She shook her head, "I don't know what you're all about, but there was something different about you three. Made me want to keep my eye on you. And you two…" She looked at Flynn and Lucy and shrugged, "I believe you two have come through some hard things but are meant for and love each other. And, being a bit romantic as well, I believe that you two will have children too."

Flynn and Lucy looked at each other, and she blushed looking away first. Rufus looked to the heavens.

"Gigi…Ellie," Lucy took her hand in both hers, "We're going to be leaving, but we can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Don't be surprised if you never hear from us again. But know you will always be important to us." Lucy's arms went around her in a heartfelt embrace.

"You're a great dancer and a great singer, sugar. I knew ya had it in ya," Gigi said as tears sprung to both their eyes. Sniffing, they broke apart.

Flynn went to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug, "Take care of this special woman."

"You have my word." Flynn answered.

"Thank you again Gigi," Rufus held his hand out and Gigi gave him a fierce hug, "Take care of yourself and these two, okay?" Rufus looked over Gigi's shoulder at Flynn and Lucy who were now holding hands and looking back at him. Unable to help caring for them both, Rufus nodded.

"I will," he said more to them than to Gigi.

They heard approaching sirens in the distance.

Gigi pulled away, "Better get going. We'll stick around to meet them."

"Thanks again Gigi." Lucy went and kissed her and said in her ear, "Don't be afraid to give Peter a second chance." Lucy pulled away with Gigi looking at her in surprise. Flynn took her hand and started to gently tug.

"Bye," Lucy said as she, Flynn and Rufus ran off into the night.

"Bye," Gigi waved feeling like she was losing her longtime good friends.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Lucy explained, "Ellie Kowalski married Peter Simmons who was also an FBI agent, and they had a daughter named Charlotte Simmons. She was the woman who advocated for women to be more easily accepted into the active field of the Federal Bureau of Investigations."

"She sounds amazing." Christopher said.

"That she was," Lucy replied.

Christopher stood, "All of this gets us a step closer to taking out Rittenhouse. Good work team." She walked around the table, "I know you're all worn out, so get some rest and again, good job to you and Ellie Kowalski." And she left the bunker.

"Well," Rufus rose from his seat, "This was one eventful, and eye-popping mission. Played the trumpet not too bad and …got to know you both better."

Flynn gave him a meaningful smile, "Rufus, you're alright."

"I know," he replied smiling back.

Lucy got up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you little brother."

"No problem, sis." He went off to his and Jiya's room.

Flynn stood up from his chair. Walking past Lucy, his hand gently snagging hers. She got up and he lead her to his room. He held the door open for her, and she walked in.

Inside, he took out his cell phone. Curious, she stood close and peered at his screen and saw the paparazzi picture of them from the evening post article from 1929. She looked up at him and laughed softly. He smiled too as he continued to his music selection with her looking on. The sound of a slow piano playing the Gershwin's song, _S' Wonderful_ , started to play.

"We were interrupted from our dance." He set his cell on his desk and took her in his arms. And they began to slow dance to the tune.

The scent of her mixed with her shower gel from Bath and Body Works was heavenly. Her head was on his chest and she smelled soap, and he smelled delightful.

She looked up at him, "Do you still want to stop Rittenhouse?"

"If we do it together." He held up his left hand, and she saw he still hadn't put his ring back on.

She almost didn't want to ask, but there was no way around it and had to be addressed. "Are you sure about…this?"

"I can't deny that this isn't hard. But I know Lorena would want me to keep moving forward. And I want to do that with you… because, I love you, Lucy." Tears came to her eyes as he went on, "I had no idea at the time, but reading your words," his thumb brushed her tears, "Somehow helped me through the worse, lonely days of my life. Meeting you and getting to know you and your willingness to let me get to know you…"

"Then let's do it together," she smiled through her tears and saw some in his eyes too, "I want to go forward with you. …I've fallen for you." A short nervous laugh escaped her as she looked into those loving dark green eyes, she knew this was where she wanted to be, "Garcia…I find myself in love with you. Completely."

Flynn and Lucy felt their weary, broken, lonely hearts come together with a new hope and love as they enfolded into each other's arms and kissed, hitting the moon _and_ landing among the stars.

* * *

WRITER'S NOTES

Hi y'all! Decided to save the yick yack 'til the very end.

So this was a light and easy fluff fic I wanted to set in the 1920's. This happens somewhere right after S2xE7. Below is a list of fun things I wanted to take our adorable couple through for the era. I sort of bent it all around into an episode-esque feel.

-Lucy has to play Flynn's girl

-Lucy dances in front of Flynn

-Flynn takes Lucy out on a day in Chicago 1929 -First Date

-Flynn and Lucy get paparazzi'd

-Flynn and Lucy feed each other ice cream

-Lucy pops out of a cake

-Lucy slaps Flynn...hard -this was the first scene that came to me for this fanfic.

-Flynn and Lucy kiss in a dark closet -First Kiss...well, first _official_ kiss. I love it when they be kissin' and stuff!

-Lucy sings to Flynn -*sigh* I had this idea for Lucy to sing to Flynn before S2xE3 where she does it to Wyatt. *eyeroll* Don't get me wrong, I love Wyatt, but Garcy is my ship, all the way. Got this idea from the 2008 movie _Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day_. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. Also, I recommend listening to Linda Ronstadt's version of _I've Got a Crush on You_. It's on YouTube.

-Rufus punches Flynn

Ellie "Gigi" Kowalski and her guy Peter Simmons first names are a nod to the main characters of the movie _It Happened One Night_. I actually watched this movie the very same day that S2xE5 aired and screamed! I hadn't watched the movie in about 5 years and for it to actually come on my fav TV show that same night was just too much! What are the chances? Haven't seen it? I highly recommend it!

The names Doug and Howell of the Rogue Club band members are actually my real dearly departed uncle's names. My Uncle Howell (We called him "C" for his middle name Cobb) actually played the saxophone.

I like costuming, so that's why I go into detail about what they're wearing. Costuming and sets was what interested me about the show along with the time travel element. Little did I know that these two would proceed to murder me every episode. I was blindsided by them I tell ya!

This was a light easy one and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
